1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a notebook computer heat sink structure. In particular, the present invention relates to a notebook computer heat sink having a water-and-dust proof structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A notebook computer which is in small volume and convenient for users to carry has been widely used by the consumers. Following the advance of the chips' effects in a notebook, the heat produced by the chips increases. To prevent the chips' effects from adversely affecting by the heat, heat dissipation becomes a necessary condition to promote and protect the calculation speed of the chips. Therefore, a heat sink is an indispensable element for a contemporary computer. A prior art heat sink for a chip element is a fin-like heat sink. It cooperates with a fan, a water-cool element or a heat-pipe to dissipate the heat from the chip. An air-cool heat sink module will carry the dust from outside into the notebook computer by the fan causing element pollution inside the notebook computer.
It is an import object of the invention to protect the inside elements of the notebook computer from adversely affecting in terms of effects and life-span under a normal or an adverse circumstance based on the object of water-and-dust proof effects.